


Catching Moonlight

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: 07' movie, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When little, he imagined he could catch the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before, during and after the 07' movie. It was written as a brithday present for a friend of mine.

When little, he imagined he could catch the moon.  
  
It was right there. A silver circle, the only light he had dared to know.   
  
Small enough to place in his palm. Small enough to hide in newspaper, small enough to give to his brother as a present.   
So small, that he thought he could catch the moonlight, too, and put it in a bottle to use as nightlight for Mikey.   
Maybe he could catch stars for Raph, too.  
  
And then he had opened a book.   
  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
  
There are times when he wishes he never learnt how to read; that he remained ignorant of the world.   
However, those times are rare. He is proud of what he brought to the family.   
How what he have built and learnt have helped them into a better life.   
Knowledge is  _beautiful_.  
  
But there is one word that always makes him regret opening that first book.   
  
Incest.  
  
He doesn't want to know it's wrong. He doesn't want to adopt human values.  
  
When he sees that word, he doesn't even want to  _read_.  
  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
  
He doesn't like tea. He isn't sure why, but he never have.   
  
But he smiles and drinks it anyway. He feels warm, when his brother smiles at him.  
  
When they drink tea together, it feels like they are alone.  
  
It's one of few moments that make him relax.   
Moments where he doesn't chase away the fluttering inside, at seeing a small dimple on his brother's face.  
Hearing him talk softly and hear him discussing about philosophies and just why Mikey is wasting his talents.   
  
Their fingertips touch when he gives the tea cup to Leonardo.   
Donatello likes it too much.  
  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
  
"Hello, I'm Donnie, this is IT-tech support and I'm here to help you twenty-four hours a day. How may I help you?"  
  
 _"Don?"_  
  
His smile drops. He can feel his eyes widen.  
  
There is silence, but Donatello doesn't break it.  
  
 _"… Don?"_  
  
"Leo?" he finally manages. His throat feels dry, and he can't help it as he leans forward. Stares at the screen.   
It feels like that if he looks hard enough, he will see his brother. Yet, no matter how much he loves to hear Leonardo's voice, he can't help but worry.   
His brother shouldn't have access to a phone right now. He should be training, sending letters when he can. Not on the phone. It has been  _two years_.  
  
"Leo, where are you? Are you alright? Did something happen? Do you need us to come over there, do you need Splinter, why haven't you sent letters, do you-"  
  
 _"Don,_  Donnie! _Calm down. Nothing happened."_  
  
Donatello shakes his head. Presses one hand against his eyes and tries to calm down, to follow orders. Like he always do.   
  
"Then why are you calling?" he asks, despite all the other things he wants to ask.  _Why now?_  
  
He can almost feel Leonardo grow still. Can hear a sigh, and imagines that Leonardo is looking around, eyes sharp as ever. Does he look different now?  
  
 _"… I wanted to tell you something."_  
  
Suddenly his brother's voice is edged.   
It sounds like when he is nervous, and tries to get everything under control by acting threatening.   
  
Donatello continues to stare at the screen. Fiddles with his joysticks.   
  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
  
Silence is his answer. Donatello's heart is beating madly.   
Suddenly he has this foolish idea that Leonardo will open his mouth and let out three words.   
Three words, that's all he wants after this torture of not knowing, but-  
  
Leonardo breathes out.  
  
 _"… Why are you working with this? You're a genius, you shouldn't… you could do much better than this, Donnie."_  
  
Donatello can feel his heart fall in a spectacular way, even as it is rising with the praise.   
He is glad that Leonardo can't see him as he looks down on his hands. His eyes stings.   
They always seem to do that, these days, and Donatello wishes he didn't know why.   
  
"I want to buy something."  
  
And then he takes a shaky breath.   
  
"Leo. Why won't you come home?"   
  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
  
Incest is wrong, because everyone says so.  
  
His family has never spoken about it. But it's everywhere.   
In newspapers, TV, internet and books. He can't find a single place where it says it isn't wrong.   
  
But Donatello doesn't want to adopt that particular human trait.  
  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
  
Leonardo has been home for five months, and Donatello is trying to stay close.   
  
He lingers in doorways. Makes tea. Sits close by when he works.  
  
He is trying to stay close. It feels as if he stays close enough, Leonardo won't leave again.   
Raphael won't go back to his constant sleeping, and Michelangelo won't get home bruised from kids.  
  
It feels like Leo is smiling more, too.  
  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
  
"Leo?"   
  
His brother opens his eyes. Looks at him, and Donatello starts sweating.  
  
"Yes, Don?"  
  
"… I…"  
  
He smiles. Maybe it's shaky. Maybe Leonardo can see through it.  
  
Probably not.  
  
"I… it's dinner."  
  
Leonardo nods. Their shoulders brush as they walk to the kitchen.  
  
Leo is smiling, and Donatello can't help but keep glancing at him.  
  
He really likes that dimple.   
  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
  
The moon appears small in the sky.   
  
They jump and leap and run across the roofs, bandana tails fluttering wildly behind them.   
Donatello is smiling, and he entertains the old childhood dream of catching the moon.   
  
Suddenly, Leonardo grabs his arm.  
  
He can feel his eyes widen. Donatello is forced to a stop, right on the edge of the building, and he whirls around to ask his brother what that was for.  
  
There is something in Leonardo's eyes.  
  
They are warm, and it almost looks like they are glowing.   
  
Donatello's breath is caught in his throat. The question is forgotten.   
  
"Donnie," his brother says, a murmur that sounds sharp and soft and nervous all at once, "I love you."   
  
It feels like he finally touched the moon.


End file.
